The Sure Fire Way To Make Luke Smile
by longlivelukeandlorelai
Summary: Just a little something that I thought of. Probably not an original idea, but alot of stories aren't. You should read it anyway.


**A/N:** Okay, this is the third GG fic of mine. And it is, of course, LL fluff. Did you have any doubt? I'm sure that one of these days I will be able to write a angst fic, but I don't know when. For now, I'm going to stick to what I do best. Also, this is from Lorelai's point of view. And it's a one-shot thing, cause I don't have time to do a chapter story right now. ENJOY!

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, but if I did I wouldn't tell you.

The Sure Fire Way To Make Luke Smile 

There are many things that pop into ones mind at the mention of my name. Funny, quirky, and even crazy. But you will never here my name and the phrase "excellent in relationships" be spoken in the same sentence. Well, until now.

That is right, ladies and gents, I am in a relationship. Who with, you ask? Why, Luke Danes but of course. You know him as the grumpy guy in flannel who makes the best coffee in town. I know him as the sexy dinner man who makes the best coffee ever. We have been dating for over a year now. I know what you're thinking, "Lorelai dating the same man for over a year? Not possible."

But it is. And, if you can keep a secret, this may be the man I'm going to be with for the rest of my life. I am actually in love with him. It took me eight years of friendship, and one year of being able to sleep with him to make me realize it. The fact that I almost lost him might have had something to do with it as well. The funny thing is, today is the first time I really admitted that I was in love with him. He doesn't even know. At least I don't think he does, but you can never tell what that man is thinking.

Actually, I figured it out this morning. It was like any other Thursday morning, I woke up and found Luke was gone. He had told me the night before he had to open up early cause Cesar was sick. Cesar tends to be sick a lot, and I can't decipher whether to be concerned for him or mad that he keeps taking away my boyfriend. Anyway, as I was say before venturing off topic. I woke up to a bed less Luke. But this time, he left me a note. Can you imagine Luke Danes writing a note? He barley talks, how can he write a note? Well, he did. And I read it so many times that I can recite it for you, right here. It went:

Lorelai,

Didn't want to wake you. Coffee is waiting for you at the dinner.

Luke.

That's it. Not much, I know, but it's the deeper, reading between the lines kind of thing. The fact that he said he would have coffee waiting, which is what did it. I sat their, on the side of my bed, and realized that I loved him. I love Luke Danes. God, I love him. Then I realized that I've loved him for quite a while. Probably before we were even dating.

So here I am, walking to the dinner. And I'm going to tell him. Got to admit, I'm a little scared. Okay, I'm terrified. It feels like someone decided to use my stomach as a punching bag. But, I'm going to do it. And it only took Rory twenty minutes to talk me back into it. That two is a record. Man, if we wanted to, the Gilmore's could have their own section in the Genus Book of World Records.

As soon as I got to the diner, my stomach did a flip and I had to plaster on a fake smile. Probably looked like I was going to puke all over the customers, because when Luke looked up from behind the counter he looked concerned. He was coming right for me when Kirk sidetracked him. Thank God for Kirk, I need time to think of a way to tell him I love him without scaring the crap out of him. I head for the counter, sitting down in front of a freshly poured cup of coffee. I assume it's for me, and if not then I just drank from someone else's cup. I can hear Luke coming from behind me, and suddenly needed a bigger sip of coffee. He came around the counter and stood in front of me. I smiled, at least I tried. He gave me a kiss, and asked what was wrong. "Nothing."

"Nothing? You don't look like nothing is wrong." Man, was he curious.

"Well, it is already 8 and this is only my first cup of coffee." I replied, quickly.

He grinned. That half mouthed grin he does drives me nuts. It's cute, but can't the man show some teeth once and a while? It's not like there yellow or diseased. If they were, I sure as hell wouldn't be kissing him. He refilled my cup and that's when I thought of a way to tell him. I took a long sip, sighing dramatically. "I love your coffee."

He cocked an eyebrow (I taught him that), and nodded. "Good."

I took another sip. "Now that I think of it, I love a lot of things about you."

"And I you." Ha, I got him to play along. He never seems to realize when he is falling into a trap. Either that, or he knows and is just humoring me. Either way, it's fun.

"Really? Well, do you want to hear what I love about you?"

"If you feel compelled to tell me, I won't stop you."

I take a deep breath, here it goes. "I love your coffee, and that you left me a note this morning. I love it when you cook me breakfast. I love the way you are with Rory, and how great you guys get along. I love your backwards hat. And, of course, I love the flannel. I love how grumpy you are, and how you don't let me pay for coffee. I love that you are concerned enough for my health that you banter with me about the foods I eat, and how you watch movies on movie night even though you hate it."

I paused, and noticed that he was glaring at me curiously. "Lorelai?"

"I love how you make me feel when I am around you. And I love it when you kiss me. I love the feel of your arms around me, and the way you can look at me and make me melt."

He cleared his throat, usually a sign of discomfort. I don't really take this into consideration, considering he gets uncomfortable faster than anyone else I know. I hold up my hand. "Okay, almost done. So, those are the things I love about you. And all those things make up who you are. So, what I'm saying is…" I look up from my coffee, and notice that his eyes are huge. I almost laughed. "I love you. I'm in love with you, actually. And I just wanted to tell you."

His silence is not the most comforting thing; thank God no one but Kirk is in here. Then, to my surprise (believe me), he smiled. It was a full on, teeth showing thing that almost made me fall out of my stool. I looked at him intently. Was this a good thing? "What are you smiling about?"

"Is it my turn?"

Okay, now I'm confused. "Your turn to do what?"

"Tell you the things I love about you."

I let out a shaky breath, and nodded. He leaned in, putting his cheek on mine. Then he whispered, "Everything," into my ear. A shiver ran down my whole body, and I had to close my eyes or I would have fainted. "Thank God." I say into his ear.

Then he kissed me. It was the best kiss of my life, not that his kisses aren't all the best. He doesn't usually kiss me like that in front of people, especially if people meant Kirk. But, he did. I melted into him, and couldn't help but moan a little. He pressed in harder, and I wished that the damn counter wasn't there. I think he sensed that, because he pulled away and came around the counter. I stood to meet him, and he took me into his arms. It was like a fairy tale, and I didn't even know that I was girly enough to want something like that.

When we parted, I pulled him into a hug. And we stayed like that for a while. When we parted, I smiled at him. " I love you, Luke."

He smiled back, and, if I didn't know any better, I could have sworn his eyes were damp. "I love you, too."

"Good, cause you don't kiss someone like that unless you love them."

He shrugged. "Yah, or you're a tease. But, I'm not a tease so you can stick with your opinion."

I gave him another squeeze, and then pulled away. "Oh, I learned something today."

He cocked his head, "Oh, yah? What?"

I giggle, can't help it. "Saying I love you is a sure fire way to make Luke smile."

The End


End file.
